Conspiracy theories-planks
God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change; the courage to change the things I can; and the wisdom to know the difference." -- Reinhold Niebuhr Planks * I prefer to devote time, attention and (most of all) statements into issues where I can have the greatest impact and make real accomplishments. Local matters are especially important to me. International, national and complex legal battles, including conspiracy buzz points, can present massive sinks of time and energy that I'd love to avoid. * When one operates in an open and honest way, conspiracy theories have a hard, if not impossible, chance of taking root. * I certainly don't believe "everything" our government wants me to believe. Insights * The fraud and buzz of the collapsed buildings on September 11, 2001, could be a issue for candidates to address. All types of issues jump out at candidates on the campaign trials. Candidates have windows of time when they have fleeting stabs at power to illuminate issues. Strong candidates have wide understandings and can speak to all issues. So, I've done some research into various conspiracy theories of our time. * Some serious unanswered questions remain on many topics and many Pennsylvanians would like to see awareness and answers to their pressing questions. * Conspiracy theories can make one look silly. I'm not going to run on a position that very few voters agree with. Candidates for district attorney and attorney general can tackle planks about [[Conspiracy theories. * Unravelling mysteries are important. But that job is best left for journalists and investigators to bring to the public, not for political organizations nor candidates. I aim to focus on issues that resonate with large numbers of people. Dan Sullivan's Rant makes for Advice That Works : Posted in Feb 2007 from Dan Sullivan to a PA Libertarian list. I am overwhelmed by the number of posts about 9/11 conspiracies without one single post proposing a rational course of action the Libertarian Party can pursue on this issue. I think the fact that there is nothing we can do about it is what makes it so attractive. Nobody wants to delve into issues we can actually work on, because that would entail the need to either start working or start making lame excuses for not working. As long as we can distract ourselves by paying attention to things we cannot really impact as an organization, we don't have to confront our failure to actually do anything. I posted a resolution on proposed tax changes, which is the hottest political issue in the state at this time, and I got two responses -- one endorsing it and one asking very reasonable logistical questions. Everyone else seems to have ignored it. That wouldn't bother me if people were preoccupied with other initiatives that they might take action on, but the conversation has not been about anything we might do. Instead, we argue endlessly about something we cannot know for certain one way or another, cannot resolve one way or the other, and cannot build an action agenda around. What's the point? Links * Conspiracy theories category:Platform_Planks_from_Mark_Rauterkus